1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for use of medication in a patient-care environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a closed loop medication use system and method containing computer hardware and software connected to facilitate communication and perform tasks to assist medical professionals in patient care.
2. Background of the Invention
In a medical care environment, care providers such as physicians order medications for patients on a routine basis. This important task in the practice of medicine requires the physician to draw upon a huge base of information in their choice of medications for the patient. The physician's choice of medications must take into account the patient's condition and medical history, knowledge of medications and pharmacology, and clinical and therapeutic data.
In a paper-based care environment, physicians order medications for patients by writing an order in a chart or by writing a drug prescription on a paper prescription blank. The physician typically relies on personal knowledge supplemented by available reference sources together with an in depth understanding of the patient's medical condition when deciding what medication to order for the patient. In addition, the physician may have access to a stand-alone clinical information technology system containing the patient's data and lab results. However, much of this information may be outdated and the physician may not have ready access to the most current patient data. Key information may get lost in the shuffle of papers or not be reported in time.
Pharmacists and nurses who dispense and administer the physician's medication orders in a paper-based care environment are also forced to fill the prescription or care for patients based on a static view of information that may be several hours or even days old. Old information may lead to errors in the treatment of the patient and violate the “five rights” (right patient, right medication, right dosage, right route, and right time of administration) of the patient. In addition, because of handwriting issues, the physician medication order may not be properly interpreted and filled by the pharmacist or nurse.
Furthermore, in a paper-based care environment after the patient receives the medication, the patient's medical condition and response to treatment is not available to the physician on an instantaneous basis. The delay in the physician receiving information on the patient's condition may have harmful consequences for the patient's treatment because of adverse medication events and other errors resulting from treatment. Thus, an interconnected computer hardware and software system and method is required that will allow the physician prescribing the medication, the pharmacist filling the medication order, the nurse administering the medication and monitoring the patient's condition after receiving the medication to transmit and receive instantaneous up-to-date information in a closed loop.